


Gen x Love

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Season, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, kisses and flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: Senkuu could not understand (which made him feel a little uncomfortable) why everyone relied on emotions to continue living, despite the fact that they were pretty dangerous.However, the idea of creating something for himself and his reassuring and beautiful future like what Taiju and Yuzuriha had continued to haunt him.Now finished!
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Kohaku/Nanami Ryuusui (Mentioned), Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou (One-sided), Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju (Mentioned)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 84





	1. Boy meets boy

The music was not aloud enough to cover the noise of kisses and laughter(s) that echoed in the room and for Senkuu it was more than good.

He had never liked the clubs that everyone had suggested him to go, he preferred a quieter option to spend the evening.

He took another sip of liquor and settled on the stool. He put the glass on the counter and looked around waiting to understand what he wanted to do.

After all, it was Saturday night, his contemporaries had little fun and, judging by the echo of the moans coming from the bathrooms, they didn't even wait to be in a more private place to do it. There was music but it was not loud, couples or more people had the right confidentiality while the most uninhibited ones were not stopped as if there was an implicit rule that allowed it.

The next day he would not work, his father was traveling so there was no risk that he would suddenly show up at his house to spend a quality father-son time, and also lately not having a relationship weighed more on him.

He certainly wouldn't have met the man of his life in a (gay) club, but the idea of sleeping embraced with someone at least that night didn't bother him at all.

He didn't think he was so romantic and certainly didn't want to share his lifetime with another person, but after seeing how his best friends had found happiness by getting married and starting a family, perhaps he could try to do an experiment on the subject of his love-sex life.

When he decided to enter the club, the main idea was to find someone to have sex with and maybe stay a few hours chit-chatting, but after seeing that the general mood of the other boys moved more on fleetingness, he was no longer sure of his choice.

He wanted to have sex but not under those conditions. So he let the liquor do its magic while evaluating the pros and cons of the evening.

Maybe alcohol would have given him that bit of recklessness he never had. With a final sip he drained the glass. He motioned for the bartender to pour two more fingers of amber liquid over him.

"Kukuku... It's Saturday, let's get busy," he murmured to himself.

"Do you know what I love about Saturdays?"

Senkuu had also managed to not reacted with surprise. The foreign voice and above all his speed with which he had seized the opportunity to start a conversation, even if with a rather banal attempt, had intrigued him.

  
  


"No," he answered the question someone had asked on his left without even turning around.

"That you can relax without thinking about anything else."

It was then that he convinced himself to look at him and actually it was the best thing he could do.

The man had a pleased smile, a pair of thin cat-eyes and long eyelashes. The black hair, cut irregularly, fell in front of his face but his tapered fingers managed to move the longer lock behind the ear decorated with a pair of piercings.

Senkuu had never noticed how many details could make a person fascinating. He made a mental note that he had to look at people more often in order not to miss out on such a pleasant detail.

Without giving him the opportunity to comment on his careful observation, Senkuu rolled his eyes with a fake critical spirit.

"Ah, but to do that there is also Sunday," he replied, "which is 10000000000% less tiring than Saturday!"

The stranger merely chuckled and raised a finger in the bartender's direction.

"Do you really think that? Sunday is overrated. A light cola please!" He replied and made an order, turning to Senkuu, continued: "Sunday morning is when you spend it wondering what happened the night before, if it went well or if it went wrong, you spend all the day eating junk food and watching some tear-jerking movies on TV. Also the afternoon and evening, you get stressed out about what awaits you in the new week."

He crossed his legs and put his arm on the counter in order to support his head and hide part of his face behind the sleeve of the sweater he was wearing. It almost seemed that he did not want to make conquests and Senkuu, considering the venue and his code dress not mandatory but recommended, found this choice quite oxymoronic but probably the stranger was already in a relaxed outfit.

He couldn't think of what to argue that the man leaned towards him.

"I'll be honest... Sunday also has its usefulness.~"

Senkuu wanted to move the collar of his shirt suddenly annoying to be able to feel the stranger's warmth against him. His abstinence was making him confused. He nodded, inviting him to continue. 

"It serves to rest your body after spending the whole night of the day before having sex with a guy who thinks Sunday is more relaxing than Saturday.~"

  
  


At those words, Senkuu turned abruptly towards him and their noses brushed. The gray eyes of the man and his smile shone with security and Senkuu couldn't help but admire them at that close distance.

"I've always wondered..." Senkuu began, chanting every word near his mouth in an attempt to find a flaw in his swagger and above all to reply to his statement but it was difficult. Senkuu couldn't flirt. The books had no sentence that could support such an affront.

"What?~" The other guy chuckled, pushing his legs on the stool to bring him closer to Senkuu's.

In these cases it was better to accept defeat.

"Nothing, fuck! My place or yours?"

  
  


Musical laughter filled his ears as well as seeing the stranger arch up to laugh at his sentence as he covered his mouth with his arm. His hair waved against his chin. Under the lights of the club, Senkuu realized that the man's lips were far too shiny not to be made up.

"Do... do you really think..." he muttered, trying to compose himself while Senkuu couldn't take his eyes off him. His face was so graceful and he had a class that was striking to find in such a place. "Do you really think I want..."

Senkuu didn't even notice that the stranger was trying to push him away.

"Oh, okay! I just have questions and then let's go to your house," he smirked, taking the glass of cola and drinking at least half of it in one sip.

"Questions?" Senkuu echoed him. He also had questions but probably he would talk with him after… he knew that that man would be an ideal candidate for a conversation.

"Do you have enough condoms? I have a few ones with me but I didn't think I could find someone so ambitious..."

Senkuu blushed, hoping the other didn't notice it. "Ambitious? How ambitious?"

The stranger bit his lip before answering and Senkuu remembered what he had said just before.

"Oh. Don't tell me your greatest aspiration was to use the bathroom."

The other snorted, pausing only to put his hand in front of his mouth for a second. The cola had made its effect. He smiled before answering him.

"First thing: the bathrooms are practical and second thing: no, of course. My maximum aspiration is..." he stopped and turned on his stool as he got to his feet. Senkuu followed his movements with his gaze, and only when the man took a couple of steps to return his attention to his interlocutor, Senkuu realized that he was wearing a miniskirt, hold-ups and a pair of high-heeled boots.

This information in his head translated into a series of images in which the stranger was undressing or bending over to wear socks one leg at a time. A shiver of pleasure shook him.

"I have them. What's the next question?" Senkuu cut it.

"To what taste is the lubricant you have at home?"

Senkuu blinked.

"I have no idea…"

The stranger pouted and leaned on the counter, arching towards Senkuu.

"Then we'll buy it. I want vanilla!"

"Okay?" He replied and for a moment he doubted he had been too rushed. "So… Are you of age?" He added, widening his eyes to the possibility that someone under the age of 18 might have infiltrated that club.

  
  


"Can't adults over 18 use vanilla lubricant?" the other replied confused. "Anyway, yes, I'm 28! Even if I don't show them, do I!? I spend more then 100 euro for my skincare!"

"Euro? Aren't you Japanese?"

The stranger and perhaps the foreigner smiled. "I do, not all my creams are, though!"

Senkuu didn't know what to do. The more he spoke to him, the more it seemed to be a joke. He also turned to check if anyone was staring at them and laughing, but everyone was busy in that place in their own way.

"Besides..." the other whispered, approaching his ear before Senkuu realized it. "Sperm works wonders for the skin! I love it when it splashes on my face and in my mouth," he said, before moving on.

All doubts were forgotten.

Senkuu looked at him with clear desire and even though he was dying to grab him and drag him out of there, he stood still waiting for his next move.

"Anyway... do you have ice cream in the freezer?"

Once again, Senkuu blinked.

"Do you want to use it instead of lubricant?" He asked, amused. "If I'm not mistaken I should have some mint," he told thoughtfully.

"Mint? But how do you eat it?" The other guy muttered sullenly. "Okay, we buy it before we get there," he recapitulated, finishing the rest of his cola and bending over to retrieve a large black bag and rummage in it.

"Anyway, I don't want to use it that way... afterwards I always get a little hungry," he explained and, having found some money, he hurried to pay. Senkuu imitated him in turn and also finished his glass.

Although they said no more and did not even look at each other as they left the club, Senkuu and the stranger shared the same need to get away as soon as possible.


	2. What a wonderful night to spend it together

"Mmmmh..." The stranger moaned against his shoulder as Senkuu buried his hands under his skirt. 

His legs were perfect, for Senkuu feeling them against his own skin was really satisfying. 

"Take it all away!" He shouted at him, but Senkuu wanted to go calmly, to savor every second of that meeting. Every inch of his body.

"We should go home first," he replied reluctantly, starting the car engine.

The stranger shook himself and, settling on the seat, looked out the window.

"Yes, it's fine! Move!" he muttered eagerly. "Luckily you drive now!"

Senkuu nodded and the car moved.

The stranger took a mirror from his bag and checked himself. He smiled mischievously.

"I usually just enter in a car, still parked, the first thing I do is get on my knees on the seat and take someone else's cock in my throat until I cough."

Senkuu clasped his hands around the wheel and he had to press his foot against the brake to avoid crashing into a car that had just arrived in the parking.

"Have I distracted you, perhaps? Ooops!~" He chuckled, crossing his legs and letting the skirt rise on his bare skin.

Senkuu took a deep breath and, imposing himself not to look at him anymore, set off again.

  
  


♡🌹♡

  
  


The homecoming was shorter than usual, both because Senkuu couldn't wait to get there but also because his father's sports car had made it much easier for him.

Normally he had no own vehicles (excluding the bike he used in the summer to go to work).

  
  


However, he hadn't used the car because he had wanted to use it to impress someone, but only because his father had given it to him until he returned in Japan. Senkuu appreciated that the stranger hadn't paid the slightest attention to the car and started rubbing himself against his body as soon as they left the club.

  
  


Everything about him made Senkuu's head spin. It was amazing how both aesthetically and mentally he managed to excite him. Without realizing it, he had also accelerated, turning on the deserted road of the last street before his apartment.

He heard the stranger chuckle and close his bag.

"I know you can't wait to tear my clothes off, which I totally agree with it, but could you stop at a convenience store first? I have to buy those things..." he said. In the few seconds that Senkuu wasted turning to look at him, he noticed how the stranger had joined hands to beg him to stop. He compared him to a kitty that after dropping a vase, it tried to make up.

He turned around and entered in the main road.

"Ah, sorry. We are going now."

  
  


♡🌹♡

  
  


Something was thrown to the ground, something else fell by itself. 

Senkuu's hands were literally digging under his skirt while those of the stranger were firm on his shoulders to stand against him to not lose his balance. His mouth was open against Senkuu's ear and his tongue licked the other's already hot skin. With one foot, he kicked back to close the door and moaned.

That sound spurred Senkuu to continue and go up the fabric in search of the zipper of the garment.

"It has an elastic waistband," the stranger warned him while he broke their contact to remove his boots at the entrance.

Once he done it, he ran a hand through his hair and returned to Senkuu to unbutton his shirt and push him to the couch.

Senkuu fell on his back and the other dropped on his lap with a chuckle.

"I want to undress you first!~" He announced and started to lick his cheek while his hands stroked the already swollen flap of his pants. The stranger mewed. "How hard you are! Thanks, I can't wait to suck it and drink it until the last drop!~" He said and bit his lip as if it could sanction his own promise. Senkuu brought a hand to his ass and squeezed it, ripping out a long moan. He couldn't wait for it.

"I want you without clothes right now," he gave voice to what he had been thinking all evening. The stranger looked at him in ecstasy and bit his lip, giving the impression of being reciting Senkuu's sentence in his own thoughts.

Then he got up and leaned over the floor, waving his butt far enough to have noticed by Senkuu's gaze. He retrieved the bag back to pick up condoms and lubricant, so he dropped it back on the ground.

  
  


"Put it!" The stranger ordered him, throwing the still sealed package of condoms to Senkuu. "Wait, no!" He hurried to correct himself before kneeling between Senkuu's legs. "I sacrifice myself to see if you're hard enough to penetrate me..."

Senkuu stared at him while the stranger unbuttoned his pants. "If you put your mouth close to... my God, I could come." 

He didn't know if he had said it aloud or not, but watching that man unzipped his pants and running his tongue over the outline of his erection was more than an enough distraction.

"I already want to do it, you don't need persuade me..." he replied (a sign that Senkuu had let his thoughts run free). "What's your name, honey?"

"Ish..." he replied but the stranger's tongue had already lowered his boxers and started licking his erection, making him arch at the first contact.

The other lapped the tip a few times before putting his erection out. His breath caressed his sensitive skin. That was amazing. Senkuu moaned again. But it wasn't over yet. The stranger took it completely in his mouth and then letting go and sucking again.

"Not the surname, I want to know what your first name is," he urged with his empty mouth, then returning to suck his erection soundly. "I have to shout it while you fuck me!" He added, welcoming his hard cock into his mouth once again and continuing to suck it with his eyes closed.

"Senkuu!"

The stranger left it with one last long lick and got to his feet. He took off his sweater and shirt that Senkuu didn't notice at all. He let his skirt slide down to his feet. He wore a thin pair of women's panties, a detail that made Senkuu crave even for more. 

The panties tightened his thighs and were already wet with pre-eiaculation.

Before lowering them, the stranger swayed his hips and turned around, moving in time with an imaginary song just because he knew Senkuu was staring at him.

He opened the lubricant tube. He knelt on the couch, bending over it to straighten himself and lift his butt towards the other guy. He moved his hips as if to invite him to touch.

Senkuu, albeit with difficulty, still standing watched him move. His breath was heavier. He couldn't take his eyes off him. So Senkuu stretched his hands to palpate his ass and down between his thighs to find his erection pressed against the fabric of the very thin panties.

The stranger moaned and tightened his fingers around the lubricant to not to drop it.

"Mmmmh, mmmhhh! Senkuu-chan!" He panted and Senkuu, proud to hear him say his name in that tone, slipped two fingers under the elastic to touch his erection without getting in the way. He took it in his hand and rubbed it slowly but firmly.

"Rip it up! Take it off!" He ordered him, turning his pelvis against his palm. "Senkuu-chan! Touch me! Touch me more! Put your fingers in me! Fuck me!"

His voice was desperate as Senkuu also slowed the movement of his hand to torture him a little more.

The stranger snorted and moved to lower his panties on his own. Faced with that rebellion, Senkuu blocked him against the back of the couch and slapped him on the right buttock.

The other man accepted his gesture, spreading his legs even more and moaning.

"Do you like it more violent, Senkuu-chan? Please do what you want to me, fuck me, I can't wait to ride your cock to exhaustion!"

Each word excited Senkuu even more. Something told him that the stranger was serious when it came up to sex.

"Fuck, I can't stand it anymore!" Senkuu gasped and with both hands pulled the stranger's panties over his thighs so hard that the fabric gave way and dropped ripped open on the ground.

"Yes! What do you want to do now, mh?" He asked, raising his hips against him. "Do you want to keep touching me slowly? Do you want to put two fingers inside me so you can prepare me for your cock? Or do you want to take it in your mouth as much as I want to take yours? I am so excited that I could come at any moment! Senkuu-chan, let me to come!"

"Fuck! I want to fuck you now!"

Senkuu himself was also surprised by what he said.

The stranger poured lubricant into his hand and the bottle fell to the floor loudly. Senkuu pulled out his briefs, giving him the opportunity to touch himself freely. He watched the stranger bring his wet hand to his ass and insert two fingers very slowly into that narrow opening. His moans were so loud.

He stared at him and bit his lips as soon as he saw his fingers slide all the way inside him.

"Senkuu-chan!!!~" meowed his name, spreading his legs a little further and settling on the pillow. "Put your fingers in me now! At least two or I won't be able to take your cock tonight!" He urged him with a new groan.

"Fuck."

Senkuu blinked and stood up to pick up the lubricant bottle from the ground. His pants slumped around his ankles and with an agility he didn't know he had, he slipped them off, leaving them on the carpet. He squeezed the gel bottle until the liquid splashed on his fingers and before he could slip down his arm, he grabbed the stranger's wrist with his free hand and pushed it away.

"Senkuu-chan!~ Finally!" He accepted him, panting and, when Senkuu slipped his fingers inside him, he contracted the hole around them to not let them go.

"Fuck! Take all the way!" Senkuu growled, pushing phalanx after phalanx, until he buried them in the stranger who never stopped panting.

"Yes! I want more, Senkuu-chan! Your fingers are like that... again! Again! Move them more! I'm going crazy!"

  
  


Senkuu grabbed him by the left hip and raised him towards his hand. He rotated his wrist and added a third finger that fit into his narrow and sloppy hole.

"Where the fuck are condoms now?" Senkuu mumbled to himself, looking out of the corner of his eye where he was sitting when the other threw them at him.

"NO! Wa… Wait! Let me come like this! It's all day I don't wait for anything else! Then you can fuck me all the fucking night!" The stranger whimpered against the couch. His open mouth was pressed against the fabric, but even in that position, his cute moans were incredibly high. 

Besides moving his fingers, Senkuu found himself wiggling his pelvis. Even his erection was in need of attention. The sound of the other's voice was muffled and this only helped him to think of him kneeling in front of him with his mouth wide open and full of his erection.

He said that they would have sex all night and Senkuu, if he had strength and energy, would certainly satisfy him. 

"Please, I'm coming, please! Don't take your fingers off, you're... please! I'm going to come, Senkuu-chan! Fuck me with your fingers, please, even more!"

  
  


"Fuck!" Senkuu panted. His fingers slid firmly back and then quickly forward to their base. His every scream was a praise for satisfying him again. If he came, he would then turn it over and - still open thanks to his fingers - penetrate it there. He could almost feel that hole around his erection. "I'll fuck you all night!" He grumbled, moving to his leg and rubbing against it as his fingers kept disappearing inside him.

"I'M COMING, SENKUU-CHAN!!!~" He yelled, wiggling his pelvis and letting his member ejaculate the sperm even without being touched. He dripped onto the couch, staining the pillow and sliding to his knee covered in socks. However, nobody cared; neither to the stranger who was clinging so as not to fall, relaxed in his post orgasm quiet nor to Senkuu who still had his fingers inside him and had stopped rubbing himself so as not to come too soon.

He sat down and felt the edge of the plastic box he was looking for against his left buttock.

"Oh my God," the stranger whispered breathlessly. "I've come a lot!" He considered and raised his face completely sweaty and red. He looked down and gasped as Senkuu slowly slipped his fingers. "Thanks! It was wonderful! Sorry for your couch pillow!" He exclaimed in rapid succession, still in his position without being able to move.

Senkuu chuckled. He had dried himself against the sofa and opened the condom box.

"Nah, nothing that a good laundry can't stain," he replied. "Shall we go to bed?"

"Okay, Senkuu-chan. So you will have more room to fuck me! I can't wait!~" He meowed hungry, looking at him through the hair that had fallen on his face and his cheek pressed against the pillow. The stranger was really sexy, Senkuu could not help but think he was very lucky.

  
  


♡🌹♡

  
  


In less than five minutes, The stranger had set up the room and he had an energy drink. Before letting Senkuu go to the bathroom, he had told him that he couldn't wait to take him inside.

Senkuu had refused the drink, still had the taste of the liquor in his mouth that he had taken to the place and which now with hindsight, he would have avoided it with pleasure.

Fortunately, it held alcohol well.

He would never have forgiven himself if he had forgotten the stranger and his magnetic sensuality.

  
  


As soon as he got out of the bathroom, the other pulled him into his arms and started kissing his neck. Senkuu raised one leg against his waist and moved his hand forward between his ass cheeks to prepare him but he realized that it was so wet that it dripped on his fingers.

  
  


"While you were in the bathroom, I thought about how good your cock was in my mouth and I made sure it went in there too," he recited innocently, holding out a condom. "You will have plenty of time to put in whatever you want! ~"

"Yes, for sure," he replied and opened the condom. The stranger, completely naked, looked in the mirror, giving him the space needed to be prepared.

"Which position do you like more?" he asked him as he admired the curve of his butt in the reflection.

Senkuu didn't know what to answer. He had had sex twice in his life to put into practice what he had studied about the act itself. 

Both active and passive, but he never stopped to decide the position to adopt in this case... the first one that was used remained that way all the time.

  
  


"All are great," he said finally. 

Since the stranger didn't speak, Senkuu cleared his throat. 

"I just want to come into you," he added.

Despite previous attempts, he had made few sex talk sessions. However, he didn't seem to have been clumsy and certainly the stranger had appreciated.

"Senkuu-chan!~" He called as he pressed himself against his chest and licked his ear. "I'm ready for you and your cock!~"

And Senkuu was ready too.

  
  


♡🌹♡

  
  


Senkuu knew all too well what to do, but he was afraid it would too much for him and he could finish it early.

The stranger in front of him had moved away to get on the bed and open his legs. Even if he already had come, Senkuu could again see his erection swollen and the gel run down between his thighs and on the towel he had fortunately spread on the sheets.

"I think this position is more comfortable for you! You look like the kind of guy who wants to enjoy every moment," the stranger explained, moving his long legs to open them even more. "But don't make me wait too long, Senkuu-chan!~"

  
  


Senkuu swallowed as he continued to watch him. That image would certainly necessary for him in the future when he will be all alone. Or perhaps he would have been lucky enough to see the seductive stranger again.

He knelt on the bed and crawled between his legs, lifting him by the butt to bring him to the right height.

The stranger tried to smile at him, but he was too busy to bit his own lip, trying to keep his balance and preparing for the feeling of being touched there.

Senkuu grabbed his erection and aligned it with the opening between his buttocks.

He took a deep breath.

One firm movement and...

He couldn't resist. It would have been too much. 

He stepped back.

  
  


"Sorry if you don't..."

The stranger shook his head.

"Shhh! Senkuu-chan! Relax and get inside me. I'm waiting for you too long to be left like this!"

Then Senkuu repeated his movements to get close to him and to focus on his goal.

This was why he had no frequent relationships and above all he preferred to let others do everything.

But he wanted it. A lot.

He grabbed him by the hips and moved his hand to his erection and slowly pushed forward.

"Mmmpphhh!" The stranger grumbled, closing his eyes as soon as the tip of Senkuu's penis passed the lubricated ring of contracted muscles. "Senkuu-chan!" He gasped. "Go on, please... slowly."

Senkuu pushed himself a little further and moaned. It was extraordinary.

So tight but fluid to allow it to sink. With one hand he stroked his hair and with the other he touched the erection of the stranger who twisted at his touch.

"Fuck!" He swore and pulled his pelvis back before pushing back once more. All without taking any more time. As instantaneous as the cry of pleasure from the stranger who had harpooned the blankets with his hands to hold on to his hip movement.

  
  


"Senkuu-chan! Deeper! I want you even deeper! Fuck me until your balls jump against my ass. Fuck me!"

Senkuu moved both hands to his waist and grabbed him tightly.

With another swipe of the pelvis, this time stronger, Senkuu was finally able to satisfy him.

The stranger opened his mouth wide, panting. For Senkuu, it was like watching a porn video in high definition. Maybe he had to be more selective when he wanted to have sex, but the guy below him pushed him to give his best without thinking about anything else. 

His movements were firm and frequent, the stranger's red face was filled with sweat, and his breathing became more frenetic. When he realized that his thrusts were about to bring him to orgasm, Senkuu slowed down and rotated his pelvis while his erection was buried inside him.

  
  


The stranger screamed Senkuu's name, arching and falling back on the mattress. His fingers became whiter, tightening the sheets. His legs tightened Senkuu's waist to not make him to stop.

"I haven't been fucked like this for too long! Go on, Senkuu-chan!~ How wonderful!" He gasped. "Senkuu-chan! Come inside me! To the last drop! Fuck me more!" He shouted and hugged him, unable to do anything but incited him and moaned until he was out of breath.

Drool flowed from his open mouth, his wet tongue just waiting to be able to lick Senkuu's neck which kept pushing inside him with all the energy he had.

He was about to come, even if he didn't want to quit.

  
  


"Sen... Se-" Senkuu's mouth cut him off. The stranger's eyes widened and for a moment his pleasure faded into the background. Everything had foreseen and desired, everything except that kiss.

The other's lips parted from his after a few minutes.

"I'm coming!" Senkuu warned him and then started kissing him again. The stranger tried to say something to him but his mind was completely turned off.

Senkuu ejaculated as soon as his hand cared to check that the condom was still in place.

The stranger contracted his muscles as he felt the other fill the condom with his sperm and ended up imitating him, splashing his seed on their bellies.

"O my God! My God!" He merely murmured, exhausted. His fingers found his lips and caressed them without looking at Senkuu, who after collapsing on him, had moved to his side. They both had heavy breath and streams of sweat that ran down to the hollow of the neck and along the chest.

  
  


Senkuu took some wipes and passed some to his partner to clean himself up and took off the dirty condom and fold it into paper. He threw it in the basket next to the bed and then dropped back on the mattress without strength.

The stranger blinked, still tired. Senkuu whispered something, but the stranger didn't reply.

"I said… In a few minutes, would you like to... do it again?" He repeated more convinced of his proposal.

He turned on his side.

He opened his eyes wide that Senkuu had found so fascinating under the lights of the club and stared at him.

"We absolutely have to do it again," he replied. He put a hand in his hair to stop his longer locks from slipping into his face and moved on the bed to kiss the tip of his penis at rest. He licked it slowly to clean it of the last trace of sperm. Senkuu grunted at the unexpected contact.

The stranger rested his head on his hip, smiling for a few minutes in order to let him rest. After about ten minutes, however, he resumed licking his member and taking it in his mouth until it hardened again. Senkuu let him do it, enjoying his expert mouth. 

The stranger, however, spread his legs and, pushing his hand back, managed to penetrate himself with two fingers all the way. He stifled his verses of pleasure around his erection and, although it was the first time he had suffered it, it became Senkuu's favorite move.

  
  


He watched the stranger work on him, but he still couldn't resist more.

Senkuu patted him on the ass to which the other replied, rubbing himself against his hand.

"Turn around," he said and the stranger obeyed. He climbed on top of him so he could continue and at the same time, receive the same pleasure from him. Senkuu had never done it, but he never backed down when it came to making new experiences.

Feeling the mouth of the stranger around his member and taking his cock at the same time was more than extraordinary.

For a few minutes in the room they heard only their moans suffocated by those in which they sucked each other. Then the stranger rose to his knees and stopped licking.

  
  


"Are you ready, let's go?" He asked and, without waiting for his answer, climbed over and prostrated himself on the bed with legs spread, his back arched and his arms folded to support his weight. "Is it okay, Senkuu-chan?"

"It's exciting," the other guy said, grabbing a new condom from the box. He thought about it and also took the lubricant halfway. He stopped. "I don't want to hurt you," he justified himself as soon as the stranger turned to see why it was taking so long.

He turned back to his former position, leaving the lubricant bottle on the blanket.

"Ah, Senkuu-chan, if all men were as kind as you," the stranger thought aloud. He took the tube and opened it ready to work on the muscles of its opening with more gel.

"Are they not?" Senkuu replied perplexed.

"Not always... not always..." the stranger muttered, welcoming his own fingers with a single push. Senkuu saw him move his hips against his hand and moan. He found it even more beautiful than before, even though the eyeliner no longer emphasized the shape of his eyes, melted under the lashes and at the corners and did not even have the clothes or his classy perfume. In one push he surrounded his waist with his arms and kissed his wet neck.

  
  


"I know it may seem hasty but..." he said without having the courage to face him, "can you stay here? I mean… to sleep too? You said that on Sunday morning you need to remember what you did the night before, didn't you? Being here you can use that time in another way."

  
  


The stranger moved his hand between his legs and wiped himself against the corner of the towel.

"I'm ready, Senkuu-chan," he said. His tone was totally flat. "Let me come as much as before!"

Senkuu gave him another kiss on the shoulder and preferred not to repeat his question. 

He got into position and the only noises they heard in that room were only those of their bodies clashing against each other.


	3. It wasn't that wonderful

Asagiri Gen snapped his eyes open, fearing that a single movement might make his fake snoring useless. Unfortunately in the position in which he was, he could not verify if the other was in the REM phase, or just he could be difficult to wake up due to a sudden noise.

  
  


"Senkuu-chan?"

He tried to call him but no answer came from the man lying next to him with an arm around his waist. Then Gen turned and, making the bed move under his movements, managed to face him.

After their second time, Senkuu had tried to ask him what his name was and he had evaded the question, reacting like the real coward he was. He had closed his eyes and pretended to have fallen asleep. So Senkuu, proving to be a good person once again, had left him alone, kissed him on the forehead and threw the covers over both of them and held him close.

  
  


In his movements there had been far too much care for a stranger who almost had felt guilty for avoiding talking to him.

A few hours had passed or maybe even three. He had tried to keep track of the time that had elapsed but had seriously dozed off. It felt really good in the warmth of his hug.

  
  


Maybe he could avoid leaving that night, breaking his promise to call a taxi and go home before the other could wake up so he wouldn't see him again.

He didn't want to deal with someone he had had sex with. 

Like never in his life.

  
  


He looked at Senkuu in the light of the lamp he had on the bedside table behind him. He had grown so tired that he hadn't even turned off the switch. He felt a strange tenderness for the man he never thought of meeting in such a place. The two locks fell on his face, his mouth was a little open, his eyelids closed but could be lifted them from one moment to another.

He was a really nice guy... how old could he be? No more than him, Gen thought, as he continued to stare at Senkuu's sleeping face. But if he didn't get up, he would have risked the warmth that pushed him to go back to sleep.

He raised one hand and ran his fingers over Senkuu's eyelashes and eyelids.

There was no eye movement, a sign that the dear Senkuu was sleep peacefully and he could leave.

Despite everything, he could not take his eyes off his features. In addition to being charming, he also seemed intelligent, caring and passionate.

  
  


Gen's profound observation skills were useful on these occasions. In fact, the man amused himself by guessing the personality of someone who had given him an intense orgasm a few hours earlier.

Senkuu, for example, was one of those types so neat that it had to have a drawer in which to organize the laundry for days or in the bathroom a toothpaste dispenser so as to always have the same amount of product on the toothbrush.

  
  


He probably did a job related to numbers or science in general... he smelled too chemical as if he were closed in the laboratory day and night, then he would never have classified him as one of those men interested in sports or gymnastics but that physicist had to get it with some exercise. He had to love the space a lot, considering that the first thing he had seen upon entering the apartment was that large paint of the planets, even if he thought about it he could have it only because it matched well with the couch.

_ Ah, right, the couch! _

He had to leave him something to pay back for the damage he had done. Not that he had so much in his pocket, considering that he had to pay for the taxi too... after all, it was just a pillow, he could even wash the cover and leave it in the tub to dry.

However, he didn't want to rummage in a house of someone else, not to mention that he would make so many noises and thus risked waking him.

  
  


He stared at Senkuu's sleeping face and grimaced. It was nice even while sleeping. He didn't drool like the man he slept with last month and he didn't smell like the other man last week. He had a good scent, a nice house, he's polite, and above all he was his sexually speaking type. He had the air of someone whom no one had let fully express in practice. They would have had another incredible sex, if only Gen was one of those who sought stability in their relationships, but he wasn't.

Without mulling it over again, Gen pulled Senkuu's arm away and got out of bed. He stifled a plaintive verse from the pang in the pelvis and cast a last sad look at the bed and the owner who slept on it.

"Who knows when a decent cock like his will happen to me again," he thought aloud, not too aloud fortunately. He put a hand to his mouth and chuckled. He gathered up his clothes and left the room.

He sighed as soon as he closed the door. He opened the next one but it wasn't the bathroom. He got to another room but it was closed.

"Now it turns out that Senkuu-chan is a killer and he kills the men he has sex with... like a killer mantis who knows what soap is," he commented and a sudden noise made him jump. Except then realizing that his sweater had fallen from the side on which he had pinned the pin he had struck against the tiles.

Finally the third door turned out to be the bathroom.

He cleaned up and got dressed quickly, wearing a pair of boxers, trousers and spare socks (which he had already prepared while Senkuu was in the bathroom before).

Then he went back into the living room and took his phone out of his bag. He looked for the exact address of Senkuu's house and called the taxi service who told him to wait about ten minutes.

  
  


Gen, before putting on the converse he had brought as a spare, took the jar of stracciatella ice cream he had bought and had accidentally slipped into the freezer while Senkuu was getting ready in the bathroom as well. If he had left it on the ground, it would have dripped all over the floor. He opened the lid and looked around to find out where the spoons were. He had to think like an overly orderly guy like Senkuu. It had to be in a small space where they could neither fall nor get dust. The first drawer he examined turned out to be the correct one; that is the one farthest from the stove.

He began to eat ice cream, even overcoming the sudden headache for the cold.

He was curious - he couldn't deny it - about Senkuu. It had seldom happened that he was interested in learning more about the men he had sex with, but in his defense, he could well say that nobody was as interesting as Senkuu or as sweet as him...

  
  


He closed the jar and licked the spoon well. The man had kissed him. Nobody had ever tried.

And he also hugged him to sleep...

  
  


"Ah, Senkuu-chan, you're not one for one-night stand, are you, huh?" He considered and dropped the spoon into the sink. He took the ice cream and his bag and then put on his shoes, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small block of post it on the cabinet next to the phone.

"Should I write something to him? Most likely it could also affect his self-esteem if I didn't say something to him... but can't I tell him that I never fuck with the same person?"

However, his monologue alone would not have led to a solution. He put everything on the ground and, borrowing his pen and paper, wrote something.

Then he looked at the dark corridor that separated him from the room where Senkuu was sleeping.

  
  


He didn't know why but he didn't want him to have any negative memories of him and the hours they spent together.

He pinched himself on the face.

  
  


"You don't love anyone and nobody loves you. You are selfish, Asagiri Gen, remember that!" He told himself and before he could rip the note, he heard his phone ring. The taxi had arrived.

He turned it off, quickly put on his shoes and retrieved his stuff.

_ "Thank you and… goodbye, Senkuu-chan." _


	4. A small favor

The images and moans of the stranger kept repeating in his mind as if he had pressed the repeat button without realizing it. Not that if he complained; considering that he would touch the real one again when he woke up, Senkuu couldn't wait. Still sleepy, he moved a hand on the bed, but realized that he was touching nothing but sheets.

He rubbed his eyes, opening them slowly, and sat up.

He remembered well that he had embraced and held him close. The shape of his body against his own and his warmth that enveloped him.

Maybe he was in the bathroom or got up before him. He was probably in the kitchen having breakfast.

  
  


Senkuu narrowed his mouth to call him, but realized that he had no name to say. Turning over the covers, then quickly bending over to spread them again as before, he decided to get out of bed. He put on his pajama pants that he hadn't worn the night before and stretched.

He walked down the corridor, leaned into the living room and also into the kitchen, but there was not even a shadow of the stranger.

Maybe he was in the bathroom.

He went back and knocked on the door.

No noise.

He put his ear down to try to feel the water flow but nothing.

He then opened the door and saw that this room was also empty.

  
  


"Ah," he sighed. He felt that strange feeling of when he was younger, and the teachers prevented him from reading his books on quantum physics while there was their hour of boring elementary mathematics. But he remembered what he had read about emotions and that they had to be externalized at least to themselves. "I expected it, but I would have preferred to make a mistake for once..." he said.

He shook his head and walked in the room.

  
  


♡🌹♡

  
  


"Hello, Ishigami-sensei?"

Senkuu sighed and pressed the phone to his other ear as he sat in the office armchair. He had barely managed to answer the phone he had heard ringing from the corridor.

If they hadn't kept him after the course, he would have arrived earlier. After class, students knew how to be persistent.

"No, I'm his son... I'll replace him until he comes back from America, where he has a conference. But he can tell me your name so I'll update him as soon as possible," he explained, reaching out on the desk to retrieve pen and paper.

"Do you respond to emails?" Asked the bored voice on the other end of the phone. Not everyone apparently trusted him.

"Probably... I'm not 10000000000% sure. However, here at the university I have his timetable so if there is any letter to be read I can give it to him when he comes back... maybe in two weeks," he added, hoping that the mysterious interlocutor would give up.

"Thanks, I will stop by the office then. Have a good day."

"You too."

He hung up and dropped down on the padded chair.

He couldn't wait to go back to his laboratory. He was fed up with the university routine. He had already given in his years of study.

He snorted and stared at the wall clock, a few minutes and the lunch break would officially begin.

The phone rang again. Raising his eyes and his own hand, he grabbed the receiver.

"Hello, Professor Ishigami isn't there, I'm his son-"

"Senkuu-kun? Hello?"

Senkuu straightened up suddenly in the chair. He was surprised to hear his friend from high school days calling him at that hour.

"Yuzuriha-san? Why are you calling me at university?"

"Oh, then it's you! I'm sorry!" She began and her voice seemed seriously that she was about to burst into tears. "But I lost all the numbers on my phone and I found this on the University website!"

Senkuu crossed his legs.

"Ah, Yuzuriha-san, I already told you that you should memorize phone numbers by heart, at least the most important!" He said, slipping a finger into his free ear as his lousy habit. 

Yuzuriha was a girl with great manual skills, who had a fairly well-known fashion studio in the city. Senkuu had met her in high school through his best friend, Taiju, who had ended up getting married to her. Senkuu loved them very much, it was no coincidence that he had also been the witness of Taiju at the wedding and the godfather of Daichi, their first and only son.

"I'm not as smart as you, Senkuu-kun! I could never remember them!" She laughed. "I only know the emergency and Taiju's contacts! However I called you because... there is a favor I have to ask you and only you can help me!"

Her tone began to worry him seriously.

"Yes?"

He heard her sigh.

"They called me from the kindergarten. Apparently, a water pipe broke and they have to close the facility to repair it... Taiju is in the factory, I can't..."

"Do you want me to go get Daichi-chan?" He asked. "Kindergarten is near here, it seems to me. Obviously it's not a problem, but... are you all right?"

Yuzuriha was not lazy. Like her husband, she managed to withstand big shifts and sleepless nights. It was really strange that she had asked to him for such a thing.

"I don't feel so good actually... I would never have taken advantage of your kindness, otherwise!"

"I know, so you're sure that..."

"All right!" She cut him short. "Daichi has already eaten, if you could keep it with you or I can't bring him home... I don't want to be burdensome!"

"Ah, don't worry. As soon as we get out of kindergarten, I'll go with you... in theory I would prefer to talk with Daichi-chan than my father's students! They are so stupid..."

"Don't be too bad, Senkuu-kun, or at the end of the course Ishigami-san will be left alone!"

"Maybe if he would be alone then, my father should thank me! You can't imagine: in the essay they had to write I found many spelling mistakes... at 20 years old. I don't know how he can stand them."

"Senkuu-kun, hold on! Your father should still be back sooner or later..."

"Yeah, but now I am here... maybe it's better if I go to kindergarten now. Can you warn them that you won't be the one taking the child?"

"Well, actually, I already mentioned your name, Senkuu-kun... I knew you could help me."

Senkuu opened his mouth to answer but just smiled. "You have been practical. See you later!"

"Thanks again, Senkuu-kun!"

  
  


Senkuu hung up and got up. He adjusted his trousers and noticed that his wallet had slipped out of his pocket and ended up on the ground. He bent over and picked it up. His face twitched at the sight of the thin post-it note that had slipped behind credit cards and that the fall had pushed forward.

  
  


It hadn't been the right choice to make, and he knew it well, but as soon as he found it, Senkuu never missed the opportunity to read that message again.

He had previously believed that the stranger had left without saying anything to him because he regretted spending the night with him, however the ticket had denied his thesis.

He almost looked like a teenager struggling with his first love, who couldn't help but collect everything that had a bond with his crush.

  
  


He had spent Sunday - the other Sunday, two weeks had passed since that night - wondering what had led the stranger to run away, when he noticed that something was written on the pad.

  
  


He had reread that message at least 172 times. He didn't even need to read it to know what was written on it.

There were other memories that added to those he had of the unknown.

Yet he understood why he hadn't told him his name. From the beginning he didn't want them to meet again.

  
  


If the mysterious man had had the pleasure of attending him (seriously or not), he could have simply gone to the same place as their first meeting and instead Senkuu, on the Saturday night of the following week, had gone alone and remained there like an idiot until closing time, refusing some advances from other customers, and completely in abstinence.

  
  


Maybe he had to get rid of that note and the memory of those hours of passion with the stranger, but something, even from their brief interactions, had given him confidence in finding interesting people outside of work.

  
  


He took the car keys from the briefcase and hurried out of the office. The last thing he had to do was mull over the stranger right now that he had to do.

  
  


"Senkuu!" He heard someone calling him and his mighty voice could be none other than his cousin.

"Lioness! What are you doing here?!"

  
  


Kohaku Ishigami clenched her hand into a fist and aimed at Senkuu's face after finally reaching him on the threshold.

Senkuu bent to his knees and managed to dodge her just in time.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you mustn't call me lioness?!" She protested but didn't try to hit him again.

Senkuu put a finger in his ear (unfortunately again) and ignored her as usual.

"Can you lend me my uncle's car? I have to go get Suika..."

The boy's eyes widened as he heard the nickname of his niece.

"What…"

"Ah, kindergarten told us that the tube broke..."

"Some water and they have to close the structure to fix it," he completed for her.

"Now can you also read my mind?" Kohaku asked him, petrified. "You don't need anything else to become a super villain!" She exclaimed with conviction, drawing on the knowledge she had of the comics she read to her daughter before sleeping.

"Even if being a super villain would be wonderful, I can't read minds yet," he explained. "Suika goes to the same kindergarten as Daichi, the son of Taiju and Yuzuriha... I didn't know it, I was quite surprised. That's all."

"No, wait. And what do you know about kindergarten's tube?"

Senkuu didn't reply until they left the university and reached for the parking.

  
  


"I have to take Daichi because Yuzuriha is not feeling well. She has already notified kindergarten."

"Oh, poor thing!"

"And what are you doing here?" Senkuu asked her as soon as they were closer to the car. "Did you need a ride?"

"Ehm... yes," she hesitated. "I was walking near this place and since you are always busy and uncle leaves his car here… I wanted you to lend it for the rest of the day."

Senkuu took the car keys from his pocket and dangled them in front of his cousin's eyes.

"Are you crazy? Dad loves his car more than me, if something happens to it, he would throw himself into a river and burn my house, 10000000000% not in this order! But if you want a ride, no problem!"

Kohaku raised and rotated her wrist to check what the time was. "Let's hurry, then!" She drove around and opened the door.

Senkuu watched his cousin disappear into the car and sit on the leather seat. She was not the stranger two weeks ago and it hurt him to admit to himself that he would never see him again. Standing next to the door, he took his wallet and pulled the crumpled post it out of its pocket. He tore it into small pieces and once seated in the car, he threw the fragments into the ashtray that neither he nor his father had ever used.

"What are you waiting for? Move!" Kohaku urged him but Senkuu focused his attention only on the road.

With the stranger, it would never have happened.


	5. Boy meets boy again

Even though Senkuu had seen him each time on his way to university, he hadn't noticed how well-groomed and imposing the kindergarten in the city was. The structure stood on three floors, with a small car park which is currently semi-deserted and a large garden for children to play.

"It looks very expensive," he commented involuntarily loudly enough to attract the attention of his cousin who was unfastening her seat belt.

"Obviously it is! As long as that idiot Ryuusui pays for it..."

Her voice died away and Senkuu didn't insist. He knew too well what she meant.

They got out of the car and walked down the path that led to the open entrance door.

  
  


A boy with blond hair and a soft hat was clapping with two children still agitated perhaps because they had to leave.

"Ukyo-onichan! Ukyo-onichan!" The one with the cheek stained with something red called him. "The sauce was yummy!" He exclaimed, spreading his arms and hopping. The guy smiled at him and took a napkin to clean him up.

"Really? I'm happy! In a few days we can eat it again, if we manage to win against the bathroom monster!"

"Oni-chan? I'm afraid!" The other boy whispered, hiding behind the desk at the reception.

"Do not worry!" He reassured them. Then he held out his arm and pointed to a spot behind Kohaku and Senkuu. "Look, your mom has arrived so you can go home and take a nap."

"But we want to stay with you and with Gen-onichan!" He protested the boy as what appeared to be his twin leaned over to check if their mother had actually arrived.

"No problem! We'll see you again the day after tomorrow or maybe tomorrow! But both Gen-chan and I want you to be good!"

"Yup!" They both answered.

  
  


"Good morning! Ukyo-san, thank you for taking care of my children today too!" A particularly elegant woman began, entering the kindergarten with rapid steps. She seemed to be in a hurry.

"Mom!"

The children ran to her and the woman stroked them fleetingly.

"It was a pleasure ma'am! They have already eaten, so the only thing they could think of doing in case they were hungry, is to bring the snack forward by half an hour."

The woman nodded.

"Thank you! Thanks also to Gen-san! Let's go children!" After that, she took the children's hands and they left after giving a greeting to Senkuu and Kohaku.

  
  


"Ukyo-kun!" The girl called him but stopped as soon as she saw Ryuusui, her ex, come out of the other room with their daughter in his arms. "And what are you doing here, you fool!" She angrily welcomed him. Every time she dealt with him, she became surly. Senkuu stood looking at them, unable to do anything. Her cousin knew how to defend herself even though no one was attacking her at the time.

"Mom! Mom! Shall we go play at the park together?" Suika asked, staying in her father's arms.

Ryuusui tickled the little girl who laughed and then greeted the new arrivals.

"Love, I know you are surprised to see me! Oh but my only and favorite brother-in-law is also there!"

"I'm not your brother-in-law. I'm her cousin, not her brother!" Senkuu corrected him through gritted teeth.

  
  


Ryuusui Nanami was as rich as he was naive. Owner of the Nanami Empire, naval entrepreneur and expert but still young, he was a good person. Naive in some aspects of life, but very capable of his job.

It was no coincidence that Senkuu worked for him at the Nanami research laboratory. Kohaku, who hadn't been abandoned after finding out she was pregnant, also owed her role as a trainer at Ryuusui's gym.

Suika was his daughter and Ryuusui was more than proud of her, he took advantage of every opportunity to spoil her and above all to get closer to Kohaku perhaps with the intention of having his second child with her.

  
  


In all of this, there was François, his faithful butler, who made sure that their master never exceeded in his mad inventions. Often without success because Ryuusui knew no boundaries and François tended to make everything go smoothly.

  
  


"Good afternoon, Kohaku-sama, Senkuu-sama," François chanted, joining Ryuusui and Suika. They had already answered the large purse from which they had extracted the money with which they had paid the tuition.

"Mom, there is a lot of sun, I want to go to the park!"

"François?" Ryuusui called them, raising his free hand to snap his fingers. "Buy the sun for my daughter now."

Kohaku raised her hands to the forehead, as if she were about to burst. "Are you a fool? How would you like to buy the sun now?"

Ryuusui laughed at Kohaku's objection.

"Love, I am Nanami Ryuusui, the most greedy man in the world... if my little princess wants the sun, I will buy it for her. _Easy_!"

Kohaku crossed her arms over her chest, sighing distressedly. Of many guys she knew, she had met the most superb.

"I'll see what I can do, master," François replied with a bow, before going to the limousine to put down Suika's backpack.

"But does Mum come with us to play?" The little girl asked.

Ryuusui stared at Kohaku, who coughed to ignore the sudden tightening in the heart. She had been categorical. She didn't have to fall in love with that idiot.

"Of course, we can all play together!" She replied, forcing herself to smile.

"Really? Mum and dad and François and Suika? All together? As a family?"

Ryuusui took a handkerchief from François's hand and wiped his eyes without tears. "You make me so happy, my cutest princess."

"How foolish you are," Kohaku commented but didn't say it out loud.

Meanwhile Senkuu and Ukyo were stopped to look at that surreal exchange of jokes.

"I apologize... I don't know for what, but I apologize," Senkuu said but Ukyo shook his head.

"Well... similar scenes happened frequently here..."

Senkuu would also have been curious to know more but avoided snooping about it.

"I am here to take Oki Daichi, I am his godfather. His mother made my name..."

Ukyo nodded. "Yes, my colleague is taking care of the document you have to sign... indeed I think he will need his identity card. Daichi-chan was sleepy this morning and said he had a headache. Tell Yuzuriha-san to put him to bed first and to supplement his diet with vitamin C. Even the afternoon nap can be very useful. "

"Ah... thanks! He both probably got the flu. Yuzuriha-san is not feeling well for this, she asked me to come here."

"Probably, the weather is colder than before and even if we are in the autumn, the temperatures have dropped a lot..."

Ukyo turned and saw that Kohaku had tried to punch Ryuusui. His eyes widened and he moved away from the entrance desk to separate them and calm their hearts.

Meanwhile, Senkuu wrote a message to Yuzuriha with what the guy had recommended, leaning his back on the desk.

"Senkuu-san!" Daichi's ringing voice made him jump and the iPhone almost fell from his hands.

"Daichi-chan!" He whispered and stroked his head as soon as he reached him. The boy watched Suika laugh for a few seconds as his parents yelled at something and Ukyo whitened. Then he turned to Senkuu. "Mommy isn't there?"

"Don't worry, I'll take you to her right away... I was closer and because of this she asked me to come here and get you. Ukyo-san said you're tired? Are you feeling better now?"

"I want to get some sleep."

"The time to get home and your mom will surely make you sleep."

"Here I am, sorry! I couldn't find a pen that..."

  
  


Senkuu didn't know how the sentence went on and didn't even care. He looked at the man in front of him with his mouth open wide as the other was looking at him. Probably because it was the most absurd situation in which they had both found themselves.

Even though the last time they had less clothes on, there was no doubt that they were the same as that evening.

"Gen-onichan!" Daichi called him but the man did not listen to him. "Your pen has fallen!"

The boy moved to pick it up and held it out to his teacher who did not flex a single muscle.

  
  


Senkuu was still standing staring at Gen in front of him.

How could this be possible?

For someone unfamiliar with science, he would have used the word 'coincidence'.

"Kohaku... lioness!" Senkuu yelled without looking away from Gen.

"What do you want now too?!"

Busy as she was fighting with her ex, she hadn't even noticed that Senkuu had used the nickname she so hated.

Ryuusui opened his mouth wide.

"Lioness? Wow... it really suits my beautiful Kohaku. François? Call the shipyard manager and tell him he has to call our next cruise ship Lioness!"

"If you do, I'll kill you, you fool!" She yelled at him, but Suika suddenly shouted, attracting their attention.

"But... mom... mom... dun't wanta…lo… ve... da... dad?" She sobbed and, without waiting for her answer, began to cry loudly.

The woman took her daughter in her arms and rocked her.

"Don't cry, don't cry, love! Mommy loves you!"

"What about Dad? Does Mommy love Dad?"

"I…"

Ryuusui queued, hugging Kohaku and Suika. "My beautiful queens! All women are beautiful but you are more beautiful! François, give two millions yen to my Kohaku to be beautiful!"

"Mom, dad loves you so much!" Suika said, returning to smile a little too quickly.

"I didn't know I had an aspiring actress in the family!" Kohaku considered, putting the girl back on the ground. "Okay let's go play... Senkuu, have you called me?"

  
  


Meanwhile Senkuu didn't know what to do. Gen had recomposed himself, thanked Daichi for taking the pen and had approached Ukyo to speak to him, unless he received a negative response from the other guy. It almost seemed that their conversation had degenerated into a quarrel, considering that they had kept themselves apart from the group and they were trembling with anger.

Gen had avoided his gaze and if Senkuu had the strength to do the same thing by himself, he would have stopped staring at him, but he wasn't so strong.

Senkuu could not stop thinking about their night and how much he had wanted to replicate it and then he had found it before him in the most unlikely of situations.

He blinked and sharpened the view. 

The stranger now called Gen didn't have ear piercings and above all, his style was decidedly more sober than that evening at the club.

  
  


"Did you call me?! Senkuu!!!"

He gasped as his cousin tugged at his ear.

"Ouch!" He complained. "You couldn't do it, you know that?"

"Suika wants to go to the park, Ryuusui doesn't stop saying that I am beautiful and honestly I just want to go home, but have you dazed?"

"Uncle!" Suika called him, spreading her arms to be taken in his arms.

"Suika-chan," Senkuu greeted her without moving. Instead he put his hands in his pockets and whispered something to Kohaku who pulled his hair back in response.

"Ouch!"

"Why? You made a commitment and get it done!"

"They sent me a message, I can't ignore it, lioness."

"Call me again like that and Uncle Byakuya will come to your funeral ahead of time!" She warned him.

"Hi Kohaku-san," said Daichi, who had meanwhile witnessed the scene helplessly. The boy rubbed his eyes. The woman looked at him gently.

"Hi Daichi-chan!" She murmured. "Alright then!" He exclaimed to Senkuu, "I'll help you. Write to Yuzuriha-san!" She said to his cousin. "But the next time I know that Ryuusui comes to kindergarten, you will come here and get Suika for me!"

"Deal!" He quickly agreed.

  
  


It almost seemed that Senkuu wanted to stay as long as possible in that palace and Kohaku just couldn't understand why. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment, they really make my day brighter! ❤


	6. Coincidences and unfounded fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for this chapter: 🔥🔥🔥

It couldn't be true.

Perhaps he had confused the man in front of him with that Senkuu. When Yuzuriha-san told him that he would send his friend Senkuu to take her son, Gen would never have imagined that it was the same Senkuu that had crowded his mind for two weeks.

  
  


He had done the same things he did with everyone he went to bed with on the weekends: go to their house, fuck, come and go without giving them his name or contact to meet again. There was no reason why he was interested in him. He did not need to become attached now or that someone was looking for him.

The city was huge and had chosen a place far from the area in which he worked on purpose.

But Senkuu had found him anyway.

It wasn't... it wasn't possible.

  
  


Senkuu was staring at him and Gen stared at Senkuu as if the shouting and the rest of the people had suddenly disappeared.

The workers were on the second floor and the bathroom they used to change the little ones was flooded. The third floor was accessible unlike the room where the children had their nap, where the water had started to filter from the floor.

They had just managed to warn their parents to get them to pick up the children and drive them away when another pipe had burst. They had to shut off the water and replace the two pipes quickly as well as dry the flooded floor, but all this was no longer of interest to Gen now. The only thing he wanted was for Senkuu and the memory of that night to disappear forever.

  
  


"Ukyo-chan!" He found himself whispering and yanking his older colleague by the sleeve to grab his attention.

Ishigami-san and Nanami-san, Suika's parents, were arguing as they used to, a sign that they hadn't noticed how much Gen was in trouble. "Can you get this sheet signed to make them leave?" Gen said and handed him the document he had printed but Ukyo ignored it.

"Do it yourself, sorry!"

"Come on, if you get the form signed, I'll take care of the Nanamis!" He tried to convince him, smiling mischievously, "of course, you would like to look at that blond hottie a little more, but you have to work, Ukyo-chan!"

Gen knew people well and even though his best friend had mentioned someone he liked without naming names, he still understood it.

The boy looked at him with narrowed eyes accustomed to his irritating way of doing.

"Ah well, the other one is also very cool, it surprises me that you don't want to take care of him..."

Gen snorted and handed him the sheet again, the edges of which were a little creased.

He snorted again.

"Don't even try to deny, not that I care but at least don't criticize me! Do one thing, try it! He's not even married, have fun!" Only when he stopped talking, Gen realized that he seemed to be more jealous of the idea of seeing Ukyo with Senkuu than annoyed that he hadn't gotten what he insisted on.

His friend's eyes widened and he lowered his gaze and his voice.

"You slept with him."

His was not a question, but a real observation.

Finally Gen gave up and just sighed.

"Please, make him sign this."

Ukyo shook his head.

"It is the first time that has happened, isn't it? You still had to considerate that it could have happened soon or later. After all, you sleep with a different man each week. You finally face your responsibilities once in a while. If you can keep your legs closed, you could also have a conversation with him, you know? He seems kind."

Gen held the sheet in his hand until the card was compressed against his palm.

"What an asshole you are! I can't stand you when you talk like you are better than me, fuck! This is the last time I talk to you, you are really an asshole! Then go and say hello to the straight man to whom you will always want to make a blow job, maybe you can convince him to enroll his second child when he impregnates his ex-girlfriend again. "

"Gen, come on... sorry, I don't mean..."

"Do I have to take my responsibilities for what? Am I not free to go to bed with whoever I want? And why do I have to be with someone when I can make me who I want because I don't have anyone? Ukyo, fuck you."

  
  


"Is there any problem?"

Both Ukyo and Gen turned to Senkuu who had approached and interposed between them.

"No," said Gen quickly, moving a lock of hair behind his ear. Only then he realized that he had torn the document in his hand. "I have been hearing the workers hammering for hours, it gave me that annoying noise. Ishigami-san, come over there, let me print another copy of this module and... Where did the others go? Daichi-chan?!"

"I asked my cousin, Kohaku, to accompany him to our friend, Daichi-chan's mother. Obviously Yuzuriha authorized, I have her answer," Senkuu explained and lifted the phone to let them read the message of Yuzuriha authorizing him to delegate Kohaku to accompany the child home. "Since she wasn't feeling well, I preferred to have him go to his mother as soon as possible..." he added to be sure that neither of them doubted his good faith.

Gen, if he didn't look crazy enough, he would start laughing. That Senkuu was really absurd.

"Perfect, Uk..."

"I have to... I have to check the workers! They need one of the two of us mainly to dry the water or to get information... before we were busy with the children, weren't you? You... you take it easy, okay, Gen-chan? You are also better than me with the computer! Goodbye, Ishigami-san!"

  
  


Gen raised his hands to his hair.

Ukyo was a traitor but that was not what was putting him in crisis.

He had to breathe and ignore his desire to escape. Sure, he recognized him and didn't stay on good terms, but they were still in public and Senkuu didn't seem like a violent or a stupid guy.

Maybe the topic wouldn't even open. Maybe he just wanted to sign the form and go back to work... maybe?

He wasn't sure if he had a job, but the money to maintain his lifestyle had to come from somewhere.

What if he was involved in something illegal? Probable even though he seemed so orderly and polite... he also asked him if he was hurting him while he was almost about to come.

Could he possibly have a double personality? Not that he cared, of course, in the end they were two strangers who had spent hours doing extraordinary sex.

  
  


Not like last Saturday, when Gen had done it with that man in the toilets of the gas station on the edge of the city (that's another story, unfortunately) who didn't know what a shower was.

Instead, Senkuu's apartment was really bright and the sheets were soft.

Suddenly he remembered that closed room and took a step back. However, he realized that there was little distance between them as if Senkuu had come a little too close to him.

"There are cameras everywhere. There are cameras everywhere here!" He repeated, doing nothing to hide the panic in his voice.

Senkuu raised his hands.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you," he said. Then he leaned forward. "Even if I wouldn't touch you now... I can't forget you."

  
  


Here there is that sentence.

Gen turned and ran to the other room without said anything. Senkuu was dazed, but seeing him disappear beyond the threshold and not go back, he moved to reach him.

He found him with his hands in his hair and the torn piece of paper on the desk.

"It is not possible!" He scanned, dropping into the first available chair. "How did you find out where I work? Are you a stalker? What do you want... money? Do you want to blackmail me? Don't... don't..."

"I'm not a stalker!" He replied resentfully. "I went to bed with you because we wanted it and look I'm surprised as much as you! I didn't think you could work here!"

  
  


Gen raised his face to look at him.

"Yes, but why do you think about me, you shouldn't! Okay, the sex was great and you know how to use soap, but that doesn't mean that now I lower my pants and put me doggy style for you... oh God," he concluded, collapsing against the chair again.

  
  


Senkuu remained silent. It was better not to talk to him, just sign and leave so as never to see him again.

However, unlike last time he knew where to find him again. He would have looked for him, that part of himself who wanted what he envied his friends would return to monopolize his attention and would not allow Gen to disappear from his fantasies and memories.

  
  


"Ah... yes, when we had sex, it was great," he said, interrupted only by the hammering coming upstairs. "Thanks... at least, I think for the soap part..." he stammered, pulling on the collar of his shirt. "I'm sorry to see you stressed over me, but I assure you it was a case... I will sign the document and I leave but..." he continued, lowering himself on his knees to look him in the eyes. "So, without make-up, you are even more beautiful than that evening and even if I would have liked to have sex with you even on Sunday... or Monday or any other day... I don't want to know why you left. It was yours choice, Gen."

  
  


Gen, heard his name called, rise suddenly. He passed the desk and took care to print the sheet he had destroyed. Nobody was allowed to know what he was called, where he worked or something else in his life.

  
  


They were not friends or acquaintances, they were people who just fucked, but no, Senkuu knew him and was so kind that he almost started to cry. It was best to have him sign the document and send him away. He would pretend to be sick and return home first. He had had enough for that day! Ukyo would handle the rest, as much as kindergarten belonged to his family.

He would pretend to be sick... it was time to use his natural talent in lying.

The idea of having a person who not only justified his escape but who seemed also disappointed by him was... a strange effect.

  
  


Only he was still staring at the monitor, without pressing the print button. He felt Senkuu's gaze weigh on him and note his every movement. Those eyes full of sweetness that didn't seem to belong to a man his age.

Age that Gen did not know unlike Senkuu who instead knew his.

It was ironic for someone like him who prided himself on leaving no information about himself to anyone.

It had been a losing game from the start with Senkuu.

He had never revealed anything to anyone except that he had no disease and that he liked to eat ice cream after having sex. Yet he had said something more to him without even realizing it.

How stupid he had been.

  
  


"How old are you, Senkuu-chan?" He asked him suddenly without looking at him.

"I'm 25... 26, on the next January 4th," he replied somewhat displaced by his request. So they had three years of difference. He also looked older than he actually was.

Gen appreciated that he hadn't asked him to motivate his question because he didn't know why he wanted to know either.

"Oh... thank you... er... I need it for the authorization, you know," he said, illuminated by sudden inspiration.

"But before, you printed it without knowing my age..."

"Before it was to be fill up, now I do it before printing it," he replied quickly, ticking on the keyboard.

"You don't need the document..."

"Done, done."

  
  


He had just managed to open the file and send it to print. The machine started and Senkuu went to the desk. Gen, though from behind, felt him got closer.

He stood still as he retrieved the sheet to see what the other man wanted to do. He approached him.

Too much.

  
  


"Gen," he called but knew that if he turned he would end up touching him. "I don't want you to have a strange idea about me or even force yourself to do things that make you uncomfortable, but if you want to repeat that night... just tell me… however I'm not only interested in sex."

"Not that I had anything else to offer… Okay, sign this..."

Gen felt gripped by the wrist but Senkuu did nothing but touch the tip of his ear with his lips.

  
  


"The camera in this room is pointed towards that corner there, maybe it's where you kept money or something of value..."

Gen chuckled tensely.

"Ah, Senkuu-chan, do you want to rob us by chance? In prison I don't know how it works with soap..."

"No... if the camera is pointed in that direction, it means it's not filming here," he whispered, moving his face against the back of his neck and bringing it close to his skin. Gen did not move or try to free himself. "I'd be lying if I didn't say I still want you. However, you said no," he went on and moved away, letting go of his wrist.

  
  


It was madness and it certainly would have gone wrong.

Senkuu was perhaps one of those men who after half a kiss already believe they loved you until the end of their days. However Gen didn't believe it; he was destined to be alone forever. He turned to him, who was forced to step back, and gave him a slightly sketched smile. He handed him the sheet and leaned over the desk, leaning on his shoulder to get another pen as the previous one had lost her in the lobby.

For a moment he hoped that Senkuu would take the opportunity and touch his ass and then put his fingers between his thigh and lower his pants, but Senkuu did not move.

  
  


Gen handed him the pen and even seemed disappointed by his lack of action.

Senkuu picked it up and leaned over the desk to sign. 

It was over.

They were done.

They would never have sex again and never see again.

Gen would have missed any opportunity to talk to him or better, and he didn't have to repent. After all, it was what he did every time.

So why was he already regretting it?

  
  


Senkuu ran a hand over his face and moved back a lock of hair that returned to its place in less than two seconds. Gen looked down. There was nowhere written that Senkuu was special, it had to have flaws and above all something that denied its perfection but Gen found nothing.

  
  


"What are you thinking about... Asagiri Gen?"

Gen jumped. How did he know his surname?

Then he looked down at the signed paper still in Senkuu's hands, busy reading it.

"How strange... my birth date is nowhere on this sheet. Not even the phone number... that's why I can solve it."

He took the wallet from his pocket and dropped both the module and a business card on the desk, next to the computer keyboard.

"If you want..." he hissed and turned to leave, but Gen had leaned forward and grabbed him by the sleeve without thinking. It was amazing how Senkuu had casually flirted and shared his contact details with him. Gen could very well let him go and call him one day when he thought about it instead of ridiculing himself like that at the time and place. However, that business card the longer it went, the more likely it was to fall apart in a rubbish bin.

  
  


"No..." Gen whispered but not to Senkuu, who however did not hold back and turned to embrace him. "Don't kiss me!" Gen stopped him, noticing the other's gaze on his lips. "Those who have sex without commitments don't do such a romantic thing."

"Didn't you like my kisses?" He asked, touching the tip of his with his nose.

"I... I didn't say... this."

Suddenly it seemed that it was at high altitude, where the air becomes so rarefied that it cannot breathe.

"Then let yourself go."

  
  


After replying, Senkuu leaned over him and joined their lips as suddenly as the first time. Gen still had his eyes open, aware of what he was going to do and what he was doing but hadn't stopped him.

Why?

Why?

  
  


Gen closed his eyes and put his arms on Senkuu's shoulders who squeezed him in turn. Their tongues rubbed, squeezing against the inner wall of their mouth in turn, pricking against the profile of the teeth, which collided as soon as Senkuu's hands grabbed his ass to pull him closer and deepen their kiss.

  
  


If anyone had entered, he would have seen them. Gen knew this and knew well that he couldn't stop touching and kissing him and if there hadn't been a computer on the desk, he would have been up there to feel Senkuu's hands everywhere.

  
  


As the other man pulled back with his lips completely wet with their saliva, Gen opened his mouth wide and looked at him through his lashes.

"Again... again," he panted. His knees trembled, too long forced into that unnatural position, slightly bent to adjust to Senkuu's height. "Again! I... want you... again!"

His voice was unrecognizable, his cheeks red and he had a trickle of saliva running down his chin but Senkuu had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Come to my house... please," he said before giving him a kiss on the forehead. Gen let himself be tightened and when his legs gave way, he managed to cling to Senkuu who in turn leaned on the table so as not to lose his balance.

"I have to... work ..." he muttered against his tie. What a nice smell Senkuu had! He took a deep breath of the fabric of his shirt. There were no perfumes, it must have been his smell and he liked it too much. Or maybe he was just thinking about how satisfied he was in bed.

He couldn't say no to his body.

  
  


"I want to have sex with you," Senkuu said, "even if it would be our second time together... it's okay with you?"

Gen hugged Senkuu, unable to raise his head. Why did he have to be so kind? Why was it so difficult for him to break away from his embrace?

Gen also wanted to have sex with him and then as soon as Senkuu came out the door, he would have thrown his business card - which he had already thought of doing it - so as not to have the temptation to call him again.

Having sex once or rather twice in this one case with the same person was enough. Then never again.

Addio.

Goodbye.

Adieu.

Sayonara.

  
  


With a new resolution in his heart, Gen stood up and put his hands behind his back. He untied the laces on his apron and pulled it off.

Senkuu whistled.

"What?" He looked at him sideways.

"I didn't know that taking off an apron could be so erotic."

"But what are you? An horny teenager with higher hormones than his grades?" He commented, unable to hide a smile. He folded his apron and approached the camera from behind. He stood on tiptoe and made sure his target was covered.

  
  


He lowered his arms and tried to open his mouth to justify himself, to tell him that the only corner of the room where they could not be seen by those who entered was partially taken by the camera and that usually he had never done such a thing where he worked but he had seen it done in a movie and...

"Senkuu-chan?!" he exclaimed, feeling his body that had approached while Gen had been busy with the apron. The other's hands were on his hips and slipped under the shirt to go up the abdomen and chest.

Senkuu stroked his skin and finally tightened his fingers around his nipples making him scream. "Senkuu-chan!!!"

  
  


Instead of speaking, Senkuu leaned his mouth against his neck and began to suck his skin until it arched against his chest. His erection pressed against his butt, between the furrow of his buttocks.

Even though his tight pants, and Senkuu couldn't rub himself as he wished, Gen couldn't stop moaning with parted lips.

"Senkuu-chan! O my God... I give... move... to..." he panted. "Senkuu-chan!~"

Senkuu moved away and approached him against the wall, following the direction Gen had shown him.

"I want to see which area makes you enjoy the most, I want to see your every reaction of pleasure, Gen," he whispered and started taking off his shirt and lowering the zipper of his pants. Gen let Senkuu undress him, feeling tears in his eyes. It was foolish of him to cry or let go of so much just for a couple of kisses, but Senkuu's touch was all-encompassing.

  
  


"We don't have the lube or cond..."

"My bag, the black one," he interrupted, breathing deeply to catch his breath as he rotated his hips and let his trousers slide lower. Senkuu helped him with his hands and managed to get it gathered around his ankles. "I have condoms in the inside pocket and some linseed oil I had bought for my hair... we can use it as a lubricant."

Senkuu looked at him but made no comment. I retrieved his bag from the shelf full of purses and boxes and handed it to him.

"I like foresighted people."

"I'd forgotten them since Saturday. I don't go out with condoms in my bag when I have to work, okay?" He specified, taking the bottle of oil and one of the condoms and then dropping the bag with a thump.

"We will all use them now, don't worry."

  
  


Gen would have laughed but Senkuu's tone of voice suspected he wasn't kidding.

  
  


"Mh... okay, put it on," he ordered.

"The last time you stopped me when you had me..."

"Look, we are in a hurry," he snapped. "It is not time to let yourself go to the memories now."

Senkuu kissed him and took the oil bottle out of his hand.

"We'll have time to make more of them together," he whispered and spun him around to face the wall.

"It wasn't what I meant... ah!~"

He stopped feeling his wet fingers touch him along the curve of his ass.

"You are fast!"

"I have good manual skills."

"Who knows how many people you touched there..."

Gen bit his tongue. He didn't have to interest him, why had he told him?

Senkuu did not seem annoyed.

"Only you actually. The other two times I had paid sex and I was more interested in looking to understand how it works. Now spread your legs that the oil absorbs too quickly..."

"Paid sex..." Gen unwittingly found himself repeating. He hid a moan not to focus on his words and not to think about what he had just heard himself. "Senkuu-chan! Get inside me!~"

Senkuu however ignored him. He was more interested in his study. Once he put his fingers between his buttocks he began to stimulate his opening, sprinkling it with oil.

"I'll buy you another," he mumbled as soon as he realized that he had already consumed more than half of the bottle. "It's a really makeshift lubricant, you don't need much with a condom, we should avoid..."

"DON'T STOP!"

Gen's voice was hoarse. He just wanted Senkuu touch him and fuck him against the wall.

  
  


Senkuu took a light bite on his butt and moved his hands forward to tighten his erection and make him yelp.

"Senkuu-chan!~" He moaned again while Senkuu massaged his testicles with both hands. "There, again, again! You're driving me crazy!" He gasped to hear him change his position and go back to touching only his lubricated opening. "Get inside me!"

  
  


Senkuu got up and, making him turn, opened his mouth to start sucking his nipples while with his hands he took care of wrapping and rubbing his erection and titillating the center of his pleasure. He was using all his fingers and it seemed as if he had other hands as he slipped, squeezed, rubbed and much more. To reach all his limits and more.

  
  


Gen no longer spoke, busy as he was groaning. Last time it was been great for him, but now it seemed that Senkuu had spent time thinking about how to make him enjoy it more. Usually Gen had no problem coming even with little stimulation but now his senses were overwhelmed, he was incredibly full.

He didn't know and couldn't understand what Senkuu had in mind but he let himself go.

It was the last time.

He would have had no regrets.

  
  


The familiar tightening in the lower abdomen and the accelerated contractions of his muscles were the sign that he was about to come. Senkuu was still concentrated on his chest. His tongue flashing on his nipples and the skin of his chest, his hands moved to stimulate his genitals and he could also feel his hair rub against his arms. Every part of his body seemed to be under his spell.

"I'm coming!" Gen screamed in tears which unfortunately he could no longer suppress.

Senkuu raised his head to look at him and got to his feet.

He stuck his tongue in his mouth, pulling it towards him as his hands continued to touch him. The surge of pleasure that pervaded Gen was unstoppable, almost can't see anything else in front of his eyes.

He gasped in his mouth, breathing his own air as he ejaculated, making his hand dirty.

His tears increased, sliding on his chest and on Senkuu who was not willing to stop.

Nothing mattered now except to enjoy to the last drop.

Gen closed his eyes and lost his balance as soon as his sperm stopped pumping out. He fell on Senkuu who could stop their fall only by bending his legs to slide gently on the floor.

  
  


"Wh... d... Ah!" Gen muttered in vain attempt to speak but his head was filled with wadding. "Ah!" He sighed, breathing loudly against the other's shirt.

Only then did he realize that Senkuu was still fully dressed.

Wasn't he going to undress? It was probably a good thing, considering that Gen couldn't even move without falling apart. Yet once again he felt a strange feeling of disappointment.

"What did you do to me, pervert?!" He finally managed to say and Senkuu accepted his question, bursting out laughing and holding him close.

"Ah... Just a prostate massage, a hand job and I stimulated your nipples with your tongue... you have them incredibly sensitive."

"A prostate massage... God, I thought I was going to die!"

"Nobody ever did it to you? I read about it but seeing its direct execution and your reaction was exhilarating!"

  
  


Gen realized he was shaking.

He couldn't believe it had reduced him to that state without even having sex with him. "I like the verses you do when I was touching your body, Gen, or when you push yourself to enjoy more and more. I have to ask you... but I want more time, are you free tomorrow?"

"No... absolutely not," he replied and he would have so much to stand up to leave but remained there to feel the warmth of his skin. "I don't want to see you anymore, I don't want it to become a habit. My job, my image, my life are made to be a serene and peaceful routine. I have sex with strangers because I don't want them around me," he explained, feeling a sudden grip around his neck.

  
  


"Then let me get to know you better."

"Eh?"

Senkuu wiped his oil-stained hand and stroked his bare back.

"You are shaking, you better get dressed."

He wasn't going to explain himself, apparently.

"What do you think telling me you want to know me better is enough to make me fall for you? We've known each other for two weeks, it doesn't seem appropriate to think that we should spend more time together."

  
  


Gen get away from him and, with his legs a little shaky from the change of position, he managed to get to his feet. He adjusted his boxers and trousers which he buttoned at the waist, holding his breath for a moment. Only when the fabric began to pull on his buttocks did he clench his teeth, feeling how much the oil had anyway softened the touch of the other. He gathered and pulled on his shirt while Senkuu began to clean the floor from the traces of what had happened.

  
  


"Let's go out together tomorrow and if it doesn't make you feel good, it will be the last time. We won't see you again and I certainly won't think about you anymore."

It seemed like a reasonable deal.

Maybe he would make his move the next day...

But what move! Gen didn't want any contact! He would have accepted and then not introduce himself... but perhaps this would have enticed that strange character to return to kindergarten to talk to him and he didn't want to.

  
  


"Never again? Okay, a date and I will never see you again? I want to trust you. Tomorrow for the lunch break, at the restaurant next to the comics store further on. Not a minute late or I'm leaving," he ordered and grabbed his bag to store it in place. "It is better if you leave, Ukyo may become suspicious."

"From how you screamed, I don't think he has any doubts about what was going on," Senkuu pointed out. Gen turned to him, completely flushed, ready to punch him but Senkuu blocked his hand and pulled him to kiss him.

_ It wasn't fair, how could he be so good!? _

Gen asked himself and once again let him do it.

When Senkuu moved away, he smiled sweetly at Gen. "I can't wait for tomorrow," he whispered. "I will be able to convince you, Asagiri Gen."

Then he turned and left the room.

  
  


After a few minutes, Gen collapsed to the ground.

Ukyo had been right, sooner or later it would have gone wrong and he would have to pay the consequences.

He had no idea what Senkuu had in mind but if his effect had been so strong for a few minutes, he dared not imagine what would have happened if they had been together as a couple. He would even run the risk of falling in love with him.

Unfortunately.


	7. The most disastrous date of the entire history

Ishigami Senkuu had never been clear with his own feelings. For him, the world was divided between logical things that science could explain and illogical things that science would explain sooner or later. However emotions, including the infamous love, were explained chemically and biologically but not in relation to the choice of people.

This made the scientific method difficult to apply and Senkuu's discouragement grew. For this reason, since he could remember, Senkuu tended to filter his own emotions.

His father Byakuya, who unlike him, didn't struggle to express his feelings to anyone - even the postman - tried to help him in every way, assisting him in his growth and trying to encourage him to consider also how the most insignificant thing made him feel.

Senkuu tended to ignore him and continue his life, appearing as a cold and detached person with his peers and non-peers.

Like Byakuya, there was also his best friend, Taiju and later Yuzuriha was added, who made sure to transmit love and affection to him without defining their undignified hugs between men.

Then they had all grown up and Taiju and Yuzuriha had finally put aside their fear of declaring their love to each other. They had gotten together and married within a couple of years, as soon as they had just crossed the threshold of adulthood, they had already formed their happy family.

  
  


Senkuu had been happy for them and on the day of their wedding, he had the conclusion that perhaps the sensations and emotions were not so bad, but they served to live better.

Only with logic, it wouldn't have been so much fun for everyone.

Then Yuzuriha had given birth to Daichi-chan; his cousin Kohaku had returned to the city (she previously lived with her sister in Northern Japan) and spent a night with a certain Ryu, Ruui, Ruro? Except then to discover not only to be pregnant with his child but also to wait for a little girl from the heir of the most huge billionaire empire of the East.

Senkuu couldn't understand (which made him feel a little uncomfortable) why everyone relied on emotions to continue living, despite the fact that they were pretty dangerous. He had seen his newborn niece and even there Senkuu wondered if having a family was possible for him too. 

However, he didn't want to be alone anymore - even Kohaku, however much she hated Ryuusui Nanami, had accepted his role willingly - so he had to find someone who could understand and accept him.

It was easier said than done.

Many people were interested in his appearance, like his labmates when he was still the president of the chemistry club in high school, as well as having many other people trying to exploit him for one reason or another.

_ 'A man who compliments another man in the face is either gay or he has a second aim,' _ he tended to tell men who were trying to get his attention for their own purposes. Not that he had anything against it in case they were hitting on him, of course. However, Senkuu was quickly bored when science was not involved.

However, the idea of creating something for himself and his reassuring and beautiful future like what Taiju and Yuzuriha had continued to haunt him.

He had started reading books about psychology and soft-science, hoping that they could help him understand himself and give him suggestions on how he had to face the rest of his life. There were no secrets between those pages or things that Senkuu could not have foreseen alone: nevertheless they had been useful to him.

He had to make an effort to listen to what he felt and not to bury those impulses. Only then he could act accordingly, not the other way around. He had to listen to his body and not only when there was talk of trusting people or not (which he did well enough before). So he started dating more often, or better, once a week over the weekend, so he could get to know someone who had nothing to do with his job.

He had started from that quieter but absolutely not confusing place for his intentions. Everyone had told him that the clubs were better, but he had decided to follow his instinct.

  
  


Only when he was having second thoughts and that it was not for him to start relating to people who only wanted to satisfy their low instincts, Gen had approached him (who at the time did not even know what his name was at all).

It was his elegance and beauty, as well as his flirtation with naturalness, that had convinced and justified him to start from sex with him.

He had something that reassured him.

  
  


If it had gone well, although he was aware that people, even if satisfied by an occasional relationship, tended not to continue what they started, probably the stranger could be someone searching for that like him.

Senkuu was busy and he had to be honest, the stranger had been really nice to touch, until he thought they could start dating.

However he had gone away and in Senkuu there was nothing left but to study something else about behavior, to add what he had experienced as further parameters and data in his research.

  
  


Then he found himself in kindergarten thanks to Yuzuriha and there he recognized his stranger although he had more clothes on than that night.

He didn't have the piercings that had affected him so much and he had not even put on makeup or had a miniskirt, but his elegance remained innate even with an apron stained with colored ink on.

  
  


He hadn't been able to restrain himself, as he hadn't been able to restrain himself during the past weeks when he touched himself, thinking about the stranger and how easily he had twisted himself from the pleasure beneath him.

He thought he would treat him like a stranger (which he actually tried to do) but Gen had given in and let himself be touched again. Even there, Senkuu had managed to make him enjoy it, even if they had not been able to get a full relationship. He asked him for a date because he wanted to talk to him. 

He had a good instinct: Gen could not only attract him physically, they certainly shared something else. Their chemistry was amazing.

This did not mean that they would form their family or that they already would be in love. Senkuu felt good when he was with Gen, not only sexually, but also because of his mood.

  
  


He hoped it was the same for the other guy, which is why he had arrived early at the restaurant. Not working at university, but having decided to replace his father, he had more flexible hours. It was not by chance that he was known as the genius of science (as if a similar expression meant something).

For him who loved the subject, he immediately managed to make himself accepted, even if the students were somewhat intimidated by Senkuu and hoped that Byakuya would return soon from his conference in America.

  
  


He had sat down and he was waiting for Gen. He was sure he would show up even after he had had enough time to think about it. He had that feeling.

However, when he saw Gen come in and take off his sunglasses, Senkuu found himself smiling. He also felt the urge to jump to his feet, but held himself back since Gen had noticed him and was approaching himself.

"Hi," Senkuu greeted him. The other man put the bag on the ground and nodded.

"Hi," he said and sat down in front of him. Gen looked around even though in fact he already knew the restaurant he had suggested. He called the waiter and ordered immediately without even looking at the menu. Senkuu took what Gen had asked for too. Not that lunch was the thing he was most interested in at the time. The other man started fiddling with his phone.

Senkuu licked his lips and smiled.

"I was sure you were coming."

Gen looked up at him.

"I have to be honest, I want to know why you invited me here. As far as I'm concerned, we have nothing else to talk about or do together, but you pay, so I couldn't refuse."

His voice sounded secure but in reality Gen didn't know what to expect and if he could choose, he only wanted Senkuu to touch him again.

"I'm offering, right," he agreed but didn't stop there. "How's it going to kindergarten? Has the leak been fixed?" He asked, determined not to let the conversation die.

"Well... today is Friday, so we will reopen Monday."

Senkuu nodded. "Well... uh... maybe you'll be interested in what I'm going to say. I want to know you better..."

"Ah, I don't care at all!" The other protested, returning to his smartphone. Senkuu leaned forward and put his hand on his. The contact put Gen on alert but he didn't move away.

"I'll start," Senkuu continued. Only when he was sure that Gen could listen to him, he stopped stroking the back of his hand and spoke.

"My name is Ishigami Senkuu. I am 25 years old and I am the manager of the laboratories and chimo-environmental analyzes of the Nanami naval industries. However, I was already working as a part-timer at the laboratory before my cousin met Ryuusui and had Suika by him. My father works for the Nanami family too, in fact he has been teaching chemistry at the university for more than 20 years. Since he is currently in America for a conference, I replace him with his lessons there. I am a fan of space and science in general. I want to learn everything exists in this world and more. At 10 years already I knew quantum physics and I helped my father to design a robot that is now his assistant, but that we basically consider another member of our family… her name is Rei... then what else can I say?... I like manga and anime, but I haven't seen many except Doraemon and a few Mecha... Ah! As soon as the JAXA selections reopen, I plan to apply to be able to go into space. In fact, in my spare time, I try to train as much as possible. My father is an ex-astronaut, he participated in a mission in the space when I was still in high school. As I said, I... I found myself in kindergarten yesterday just to help Yuzuriha since she wasn't feeling very well. I'm a close friend of their family and Godfather of Daichi-chan, so I think I said everything."

  
  


When Senkuu fell silent, lowering the gaze that had focused all the time on Gen who seemed to have turned pale in front of that detailed description, the other gave him a brief nod of smile that was not at all spontaneous.

  
  


"My name is Asagiri Gen and I am 28 years old. I work in the kindergarten that your niece and godson attend. I clean up where the children vomit," he explained and lowered his head to go back to play with his phone.

Senkuu sighed.

"You have more to say, I'm sure."

"Sometimes I change their diapers too."

"I did not mean that!"

Gen let out an exaggeratedly deep sigh.

"Thanks for inviting me, but I'm not as interesting as you think. I don't want to go into space and I don't even have something important to share so..." he stopped as he saw the waiter come forward with what he had ordered.

He waited for him to put down their order and to leave before resuming his speech. "I have nothing more to add," he reiterated, taking his chopsticks and starting to eat.

"You interest me and not only physically," Senkuu replied. Not getting further answers, he turned his attention to food.

They ate in silence, letting themselves be drawn by the noise around them or by the emptying plate. There appeared to be only two strangers sharing the same table.

_ 'But we are strangers,' _ thought Senkuu.  _ 'But I don't want that we still are...' _

"We had sex, there is no need to treat us so coldly," he said, making him jolt. "All people make a bond sooner or later, I'm 10000000000% sure!"

Gen wiped his lips with a napkin before pouring himself a glass of water. He drank and went back to eating, ignoring him completely.

"I want to understand people, it is a bit difficult for me but I am doing everything and you are very interested in me. I think you are a different person from what you want to appear. You are sensitive or you would never have worked with children and you are very charming as well... knowing how to sense the atmosphere without problems. Your voice is very musical and your piercings, when you wear them, look great on you. Then... "

"So you think I'm handsome?" He started.

"Yes, but not only that..."

"You know me very little. You define me beautiful only because you want to fuck me, Senkuu-chan. I understand you in this but don't try further and don't say that you are interested in anything else!" He explained. "You want to fuck me, don't you? You go out more often and don't think you are in love with the first one who spreads his legs for you. Grow up, you almost seem to have grown up in a golden cage and..."

"I'm not as naive as you think! And I certainly didn't fall in love with you yet! Love is a complex biochemical reaction..."

"Aren't you naive? Let's see," Gen challenged him.

With the toe of his right foot he pressed the back of his left foot to be able to take off a shoe and stretch his leg to touch Senkuu's one. He managed after a couple of attempts to get to his pubis and rub the sole of his foot against the zipper of his pants. Senkuu looked down and his lips curved into a grin.

He had accepted his challenge.

He arranged the edges of the tablecloth better to make sure that only the two of them knew what was happening at that table.

  
  


Then he slipped a hand and opened the zipper that divided Gen from his boxers. He also lowered their elastic and, grabbing Gen by the ankle, pushed him against his still soft penis.

"So?" He urged him, "what were we saying?"

Gen smiled and started to move slightly on the chair to rub his foot against Senkuu. He felt it harden with each push and closed his eyes for a moment while the other had started eating again as if nothing was happening. Gen folded his fingers and tried to caress him all the way. He bit his lip as he blushed at already feeling his half-erection.

  
  


"You turn me on too much, I can't contain myself," Senkuu whispered before moving his mouth close to the rim of the glass. "Gen, I want to try everything with you. Not only things of this kind. Therefore I want to know you better. You are the first person who intrigued me to the point of inviting to lunch or thinking about it for days and days. You are interesting, I know. Let me get to know you and show you how much you are worth," he said, swallowing. Then he wrapped his free hand around his ankle and helped him rub his foot against his erection. He watched as he bit his lip too and Gen was about to moan loudly.

"Don't... don't... Senkuu-chan!~ I..."

Senkuu stroked his calf through his pants and brought his hand back to his ankle.

"Tell me what worries you, I listen to you."

"Why did you... did you say that... you had paid for sex... why?"

  
  


It was not difficult to hide his surprised expression.

He reached into the hem of his trouser leg and sighed. Gen's skin was so hot.

  
  


"I couldn't waste time figuring out how to win someone else's love over. I needed to study what happens in practice, observe all variables, some reactions to what I did. I need to know why everyone wants to have sex. It's nice, I don't deny it. I don't even remember who is the first guy I had sex with. Nothing amazing to be honest, I have so much fun with you but even if having sex is good, it doesn't matter if you do with someone you don't really care about."

"I had sex with many men and I  **always** had fun," Gen promptly lied, looking away briefly.

"Of course, if you use it to catalyze your emotions and to ignore what you deny yourself, it's ideal."

Gen gritted his teeth and pulled his leg back, escaping his grasp. He slipped on his shoe and raised his chin offended.

"Someone has a golden cage around and someone else can't trust, mmhh..." Senkuu whispered watching him fidget in his chair.

"Fuck you, Ishigami Senkuu-chan!" He said and bent over, resting his cheek on the table to settle the shoe on his heel. "You're just a damned pervert!"

"Are you afraid that your title will be stolen, Gen?"

Gen didn't reply.

As soon as he managed to get to his feet, he got up. He took the bag and the phone and put on his sunglasses.

"Goodbye, Senkuu-chan."

"You have my number," he said merely.

"I threw it!" He exclaimed, chuckling. "Oh no, did you seriously think I wanted to call you or see you again?" He replied promptly as he settled the bag on his shoulder. "And anyway I said goodbye!" He added and marched to the door.

Senkuu looked out the window and saw Gen cross the street without turning around. He was expecting it. It had been a disastrous date but his feelings had turned out to be correct again. It was interesting to observe the contrast between his so natural lies and his own actions that disproved them.

Gen - unlike Senkuu - most likely hadn't noticed that, in order not to lose it or to have it always with him, he had stuck Senkuu's business card in the transparent cover of the smartphone, which he had had in his hands all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♧ I wrote this story when I was writing my one shots for the first sengen week last year for my best friend's birthday. I had so much fun even I had and have and will have always a lots of project for Sengen 😭 So even it looks a bit incomplete (because back then I have so much to do), for a few months, I was satisfied with this.  
> ◇ My stories aren't so popular so I write what I want each time, so probably I would continue it but I don't know for sure :(  
> ♤ Read and comment my stories (there are both on going and completed and only about sengen of course) please, I'm thirsty for this 😭 Also you find me on Twitter with the same pen name  
> ♡ Thank your reading and hoping you enjoyed it! ♡


End file.
